Lockon's Bad Day
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: AKA "The Day of Haro's Short-Circuit". What happens when Haro gets wet? Can the Gundam Meisters catch a shocking hyper robot bent on a game of tag? More importantly, can they catch him before Haro gives Lockon a concussion?
1. ORIGINAL STORY & END

**Title:** _ "Lockon's Bad Day"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"  
_

**Genre: **General/Humor

**Rating:** PG-13 (for some cursing)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00". _A larger disclaimer is attached to the end of this story in the NOTES section.

**Author's Note: **This story was inspired by a _Gundam 00_ scan... plus I was on a sugar-high and rather inebriated at the time...

**Author's Note 2:** This story **HAS AN ALTERNATE ENDING!** Please see the 2nd Chapter for the alternate ending... but be warned... it's slash!

* * *

_I blame Ian._

_I mean, who wouldn't?! _

_He is in charge of the HAROs, after all. They help in the Mobile Suit repairs, and he usually keeps them in wonderful condition._

_Except the day that I learned something very VERY important…_

_Ian had neglected to tell the HAROs… that they would malfunction if wet._

_Imagine my surprise after Haro jumped into the ocean…_

_

* * *

  
_

**LOCKON'S BAD DAY**

**  
A.K.A.**

"**The Day of Haro's Short-Circuit"**

**

* * *

  
**

Sighing, Lockon ran a hand through his hair, "You'd better be damn happy my gloves are insulated." He whispered before peeling a semi-damp towel off of the orange robot in his lap.

"Shocked you! Shocked you!" Haro spoke happily, his ear flaps bouncing up and down.

"Oi!" the Gundam Meister spoke, pushing down on the flaps. "Cut it out! I haven't finished drying off you're exterior! You'll get…"  
{[( Hey! )]}

There was an ominous buzzing sound and Haro seemed to vibrate for a few seconds.

Blinking in slight shock, Lockon picked the suddenly silent robot up and held him at face level. "Haro? Daijoubu ka?"  
{[( Are you alright? )]}

"Again! Again!" the robot squeaked happily.

For a moment, the man just stared at his partner.

Then he flat out laughed. "Iie! You'll break if you keep doing this." Lockon scolded before setting Haro back down in his lap. "Now sit still!"  
{[( No! )]}

However, it was taking everything the Gundam pilot had to keep the robot in his lap. Haro had a mind of his own, which he was used to of course… but not when he was shocking everyone he came into contact with.

"You got sea water in your workings! I have to dry you o…." Lockon's voice was cut short by the robot jumping up and slamming smack into the man's forehead.

Momentarily dazed, Lockon released Haro JUST long enough for his partner to bounce into the air and fly to the ceiling of the cabin.

Haro turned, watching the man rub his forehead in annoyance.

"Haro…"

"Catch me! Catch me!" the robot was saying, over… and over… and over again.

Cursing, Lockon stood up. "This isn't funny anymore, Haro! Get down here!"

"Catch me! Catch me!" Haro continued, his head flaps flying up and down like elephant ears. "Catch me! Catch me!"

Lockon sighed, putting his hands on his hips as he stared up at the robot. "If we were in space, I'd catch you. But you're on the ceiling, Haro. I can't jump that high."

"Catch me! Catch me!"

"Kuso…" the man hissed before turning around and climbing onto his bunk. "Fine. But if I get hurt, it's your fault." He warned.  
{[( Damn it… )]}

And then he leapt.

Haro laughed as he flew out the cabin door… and the resounding THUD of Lockon hitting the floor, echoed through the ship.

* * *

THUD!

Tieria blinked, looking up from the book in his hands and focusing on the door to his cabin.

Something had fallen… something apparently rather heavy.

He stood, laying the book on his bunk, before he walked to the door. When it slid out of the way, Tieria was greeted with the sight of Lockon, laying face down in his own cabin across the hall.

The Virtue pilot sighed, folding his arms across his chest, as he came to stand in Lockon's doorway. "Should I ask?"

"Iie..." came the man's muffled response before he picked his head up and, still laying on the floor, glared at Tieria. "Haro's gone crazy."  
{[( No… )]}

"Are you sure he's the one who's crazy?" the purple haired man asked before sighing and looking down the hall.

He could see the orange robot weaving, almost drunkenly, down the corridor.

By the time Tieria was focused on his fellow pilot again, Lockon was sitting cross-legged on the floor and rubbing his forehead.

There was a rather pronounced red blotch, an inch or so above his nose, on the man's usually fair skin.

"Remember earlier when he jumped in the ocean?" Lockon sighed, looking up at his fellow pilot. "Well… I've been trying to clean him up… only he won't sit still!"

Rolling his eyes, Tieria offered the man a hand. After Lockon's green gaze went from the hand, to the pilot's face, and back, he accepted it and the aid in standing.

A split second later, once he was on his feet again, Lockon released Tieria's hand and shook his head. "The little bastard's too strong to keep down."

"Can't you just turn him off?" Tieria asked, folding his arms over his chest once more.

He was granted with a very exasperated look from the older man's green gaze.

"Tried it already, hmm?" the younger asked before tilting his head to the side. "Let me guess… you couldn't hold him still long enough?"

"Bingo." Lockon replied with a smirk and a wink.

"Well… now he'll have to be stronger than us both. Won't he?"

* * *

It was nice to finally drink something that didn't reside in a pouch.

Or so Allelujah thought.

He smiled, sitting in the ship's galley, sipping a melon soda from a can.

Relaxed, at peace, Allelujah was enjoying the end of the day.

Until his juice went flying…

The sudden shock vibrated up through his arm, causing the young man to cry out in surprise. Of course he also tumbled backward off the table bench seat and crashed onto the floor behind him.

"Na… nani…" Allelujah whispered, dazed and confused.  
{[( Wh… what… )]}

His green melon soda can rolled from the table, splashing the carbonated beverage over the front of his dark blue shirt, before finally resting on his chest.

Carefully, Allelujah picked himself up and shook his left hand, which was now coated in sticky soda, a strange tingle still pulsing through lithe fingers.

"Spilled it! Spilled it!" came a rather familiar metallic voice.

Looking up, the Gundam Meister noticed Haro hovering not far away. Confused, Allelujah reached out to the robot… only to get his hand shocked again as blue light sprang from the orange body and onto his soda covered fingers.

"Ittai!" Allelujah hissed, picking himself up and glaring at Haro for a moment. "That's not funny, Haro."  
{[( Ouch! )]}

The robot seemed to laugh before rocketing up toward the ceiling. "Catch me! Catch me! Lockon can't catch me! Tieria can't catch me!"

Before Allelujah could even begin to ponder a reply to that, Haro went zipping through the galley and out the opposite end of the room.

Not two seconds later… the sound of running feet met Allelujah's ears and he turned to see both Lockon and Tieria in the doorway.

Lockon winced when he took in the younger pilot's drenched shirt, "He didn't?"

"He did." Allelujah replied with a half smile. "You're doing my laundry for this one."

Before the elder pilot could whine however, Tieria pushed past him and went to the opposite door. He looked down the hall before turning back to the others.

"He's escaping."

Lockon sighed, "Oi, Allelujah… want to help us catch a psychotic robot?"  
{[( Hey, Allelujah… )]}

"Is this because he got wet?"

The man nodded.

With a sigh of his own, Allelujah smiled, "Sure… but I'm not touching him again. He shocks."

"We'll get insulated gloves AFTER we catch him. Until then, Lockon can hold onto him." Tieria snapped. "Right now though, he's getting away... again!"

* * *

"Catch me! Catch me! Catch me!"

The phrase was repeating over and over again…

Not only was it repeating outside of the door… but it wasn't getting softer or louder.

And it was very… very… annoying…

Brown eyes popped open. Not long later, the sheet to the bunk flew off of its occupant and the young man stood up, his aura simply screaming of a bad temper.

Setsuna slammed his palm against the door switch, watching it slide away. He had to quickly duck as Haro zipped into the room, only to hover in the highest corner.

"Catch me, Setsuna! Catch me, Setsuna!" the robot spoke.

He no longer looked like a ball however, because now his arms and legs were visible and, to the young Gundam pilot, Haro seemed to appear to be doing jumping-jacks…

"Haro, I was asleep, so I…"

But Haro interrupted him, "No sleeping! No sleeping! Catch! Catch!"

Setsuna raised one eyebrow, watching the robot warily. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" came Lockon's voice from the doorway.

Brown eyes focused on the three Gundam pilots outside the door. Then, as a violent blush spread over Setsuna's face, the youngest pilot hit the door switch again and slid it shut.

Setsuna was, after all, only wearing a pair of light grey boxers…

Outside the door, he could clearly hear a rather amused Lockon discussing Seiei's choice of clothing with a stunned Allelujah.

As usual, Tieria thought them both idiots…

After a few moments the door opened again and Setsuna glared at the three of them. He was dressed, but still obviously a bit embarrassed.

"Get Haro out of my room. I was trying to sleep."

Lockon smiled, "Sure thing. We just need to catch him before…"

There was a metallic clang, and then Lockon was laying on his back in the hall, one hand resting on his forehead.

"Kuso!" he hissed, obviously wincing.  
{[( Damn it! )]}

Haro had slammed into his forehead again, and was now halfway down the hall once more.

Kneeling beside Lockon, Allelujah pulled the man's hand away from the now-forming bruise. "I'm amazed you don't have a concussion."

"Considering this is the second time he's done this… me too." Lockon replied, sitting up, though his head was obviously pounding. "We have to catch him before he does permanent damage to something."

"Or someone." Tieria added, aiding Allelujah in getting Lockon to his feet.

When they looked back into the cabin though, Setsuna was gone.

The three pilots exchanged confused looks, until they heard the youngest pilot from down the corridor.

"He's heading for Sumeragi-san's room." Came Setsuna's voice.

Immediately, Lockon winced, "Shimatta… I hope she's not asleep…"  
{[( Shit… )]}

Tieria frowned, "Doushite?"  
{[( Why? )]}

"She um…" Lockon blushed slightly, trying to figure out how to say it best. "Let's just say that sleepwear isn't her thing…"

* * *

"Do I want to ask how you know this?" Tieria spoke, his voice betraying how uncomfortable he was with the subject.

Lockon held up his hands, "She was drunk and I was um… well… I was well on my way to drunk… and she told me. I swear! I haven't seen her naked or anything." The man replied defensively. "Honest! She asked if I slept in anything and I told her and then she told me."

This made Tieria stop.

All four Gundam Meisters were running through the ship toward Sumeragi's cabin. But now, the pilots for Dynames and Virtue had stopped.

"Do you sleep in anything?" Tieria asked.

Lockon paused before smirking. "Sore wa himitsu desu." The man replied sneakily before dashing forward again.  
{[( That is a secret. )]}

For a moment, Tieria was torn between blushing and just being angry at the brushed off response, before he too took off through the ship.

* * *

It was the scream that did it really.

A scream heard ship-wide.

Sumeragi's voice could certainly carry through the bulkheads.

When Lockon skidded to a stop in the woman's doorway, Tieria behind him, with Allelujah and finally Setsuna catching up, all four Gundam Meisters were looking into the room in confusion and shock.

"LOCKON!"

The man winced, "Ha… hai?"  
{[( Ye… yes? )]}

Sumeragi was sitting on her bed, pressed back against the headboard, and the white sheet of her bunk pulled up to her chin. Thankfully, it didn't reveal anything, but the woman had obviously been asleep.

"Since when does Haro want to cuddle?"

Again Lockon winced. "Where is he?"

The woman glared at him, a glare that actually made Setsuna, Allelujah, and Tieria avert their eyes. "Where the hell do you think he is?"

From the end of the bed, came a strange movement. "Shhh… Haro Hiding! Shhh… Haro Hiding!"

Lockon tried his damnedest not to laugh.

Really he did.

But the sight of those ear joints flapping… and thus moving the sheet like a tiny ghost near where Sumeragi's feet would have been…

It was just too much.

The man collapsed against the doorframe, holding his stomach and laughing.

Tieria kept his expression hidden behind purple hair, but it was obvious to Allelujah, who glanced at him, that the usually stoic pilot was trying very hard not to laugh.

Of course Setsuna was unphased.

The boy walked into the room, grabbed the sheet around Haro, and used it to effectively net the robot inside.

"Setsuna, you can't mean to take that with us." Allelujah spoke, noticing that there was only one sheet on the bed and Sumeragi was now glaring daggers at the youngest pilot.

Brown eyes focused on the woman. "If they leave the room and I close my eyes, will you get out and get dressed? We need the sheet, Sumeragi-san. I would rather not chase Haro through the ship any longer than need be."

The Celestial Being tactical forecaster blushed then looked at her 'audience' outside the door. "Out! All three of you!" she ordered.

Lockon stood up and promptly grabbed Allelujah and Tieria by the back of their collars, draggin them from the room as the door slid shut.

"Setsuna…"

"My eyes are closed, Sumeragi-san." The youngest pilot spoke, and it was the truth.

Sighing, the woman slipped from the sheet and hurried to her closet. Within a few moments she had pulled on a comfortable pair of pants and a shirt that seemed a bit too big for her.

"Okay." Sumeragi replied before sighing, "What exactly IS going on, Setsuna?"

The young man shrugged, "Ask Lockon. Apparently he did something."

"I DID NOT!" came a shout from outside.

Sumeragi rolled her eyes and opened the door. "What did you…"

"Haro got wet." Lockon tried to explain. "I couldn't stop him from jumping into the ocean and I was trying to get him dry when he just sparked inside and started flying around the ship demanding we 'catch' him."

Tieria nodded, "He's almost given Lockon a concussion." He pointed to the pronounced purple and black bruise on Lockon's forehead. "Then, he drenched Allelujah in soda, and woke up Setsuna."

"And me." Sumeragi replied before sighing. "Turn him off and get him cleaned up."

"Hai." All four Gundam pilots replied before Setsuna handed Lockon the sheet, with a rather livid Haro bouncing around wildly inside… still trying to escape.  
{[( Yes. )]}

"KURAI! KURAI! KOWAII! KOWAII!"  
{[( Dark! Dark! Scary! Scary! )]}

* * *

Sighing, Lockon sat on his bunk, the deactivated orange Haro laying in his lap. He was carefully going over the robot with a dry towel, making sure to get any leftover moisture mopped up.

In front of him was a repair manual which he had pulled up from the Celestial Being archives. Near his hip was a small tool box.

Ian wasn't the only one who knew how to fix a Haro, after all.

"Need some help?"

Looking up, Lockon was confused to see Tieria standing there. "What…"

"Allelujah decided to get dinner while Setsuna went back to bed." The young man spoke, sitting down on the end of Lockon's bunk.

Nodding, the Dynames pilot's green gaze focused on Haro once more. "And you?"

"My book was boring." Tieria replied honestly. "Besides, I figured you could use some help with Haro. I'm still amazed you don't have a concussion."

Lockon laughed softly, "Me too. I took a few aspirin but they're not really helping."

Sighing, Tieria picked up the repair manual and looked through the digital pages. "You shouldn't be trying to read this with your head… it won't help a near concussion." He spoke, positioning himself on the bed so that his back was comfortably against the wall. "I'll read. You repair."

A soft smile crossed Lockon's features, "Fair enough. Though… there is one thing that you could do for me that would help even more."

Tieria arched one thin eyebrow.

"Allelujah's laundry."

There was a strained silence in the room as Lockon waited for the man's answer.

It was then that Tieria smirked, "Not on your life, Lockon Stratos."

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

  
**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Oi! = Hey!  
Daijoubu ka? = Are you okay?  
Iie! = No!  
Kuso... = Damn it...  
Na... nani... = Wh... what...  
Ittai! = Ouch!  
-san = Miss  
Shimatta… = Shit…  
Doushite? = Why?  
Sore wa himitsu desu. = That is a secret.  
Ha… hai? = Ye… yes?  
KURAI! KURAI! KOWAII! KOWAII! = DARK! DARK! SCARY! SCARY!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

- This story has an alternate ending! Check out chapter two for how this story MIGHT have ended if a slash muse had descended on me when I started this story…

- I came up with this story after eating a WHOLE lot of Halloween candy (cause we didn't have any Trick-or-Treaters), drinking probably close to ¾ a pint of rum, and looking at Gundam 00 scans. Luckily, I went back to edit things in the story (the next morning, when I was completely sober) and finish it up (I only got to the beginning of Setsuna's appearance last night).

- The story was inspired by THIS ( http : / / i37 . tinypic . com / 5lnlmt . jpg ) photo. Please take out the spaces when you past the URL into your browser, so that it will load. The look on Lockon's face as he grabbed Haro from behind was priceless so… I decided it needed a story.

- A lot of you will remember that Haro DID jump into the ocean on occasion. Not only did he do it after Lockon punched Setsuna on the beach in the first season (after Setsuna revealed himself to Ali Al-Saachez), but he was also seen in the water during the first season 2nd ending scenes. My sugar-high inebriated brain thought that maybe it would cause him to short-circuit and, that Haro would find it amusing so he might continually try and jump in the ocean on a normal basis… but who knows.

- Okay so I used the "Sore wa himitsu desu." sentence as a TOTAL throwback to the anime "Slayers". I mean honestly… Tieria has Xellos hair (just not as bowl-cut as Xellos'), and so I thought it'd be funny, hehe. So those who don't understand… Xellos is notorious for saying, "Sore wa himitsu desu." and thus frustrating everyone around him.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I claim no affiliation or ownership of Kidou Senshi Gundam 00, Sunrise, Bandai, Gundam/s, Lockon Stratos, Neil Dylandy, Haro, Tieria Erde, Setsuna F. Seiei, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Allelujah Haptism, GN-002 Gundam Dynames, GN-004 Gundam Virtue, or anything else (characters, mobile suits, etc) related to the Kidou Senshi Gundam franchise, nor anything else mentioned in my Author's Thoughts or Notes that I forgot, or anything else that could get me into legal trouble. This is completely non-profit. I just write fanfiction for fun, nothing more. I'm just spreading the love of Gundam 00.


	2. ALTERNATE END

**Title:** _ "Lockon's Bad Day"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"  
_

**Genre: **General/Humor

**Rating:** PG-13 (for some cursing)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"._

**Author's Note: **This is the story's "Alternate Ending". Enjoy the slash!

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

* * *

Sighing, Lockon sat on his bunk, the deactivated orange Haro laying in his lap. He was carefully going over the robot with a dry towel, making sure to get any leftover moisture mopped up.

In front of him was a repair manual which he had pulled up from the Celestial Being archives. Near his hip was a small tool box.

Ian wasn't the only one who knew how to fix a Haro, after all.

"Need some help?"

Looking up, Lockon was confused to see Tieria standing there. "What…"

"Allelujah decided to get dinner while Setsuna went back to bed." The young man spoke, sitting down on the end of Lockon's bunk.

Nodding, the Dynames pilot's green gaze focused on Haro once more. "And you?"

"My book was boring." Tieria replied honestly. "Besides, I figured you could use some help with Haro. I'm still amazed you don't have a concussion."

Lockon laughed softly, "Me too. I took a few aspirin but they're not really helping."

Moving forward, Tieria gently pressed his fingers against the dark bruise on Lockon's forehead. The older man winced slightly, but he didn't move away from the touch.

"It should be tender for a while." the Virtue pilot replied before holding up two fingers in front of Lockon's eyes. "How many fingers?"

"Four." the Irish man replied with a teasing smirk.

Tieria shook his head, "You're seeing double." he returned, having caught onto the other man's joke. "You shouldn't be operating any machinery."

"I thought it was just heavy machinery?" Lockon asked.

But the younger man picked up Haro and set him down on a table beside the bunk. "You shouldn't be trying to fix a malfunctioning robot that can give you a strong electrical shock," he paused and glanced back to the Dynames pilot, "IF, you're seeing double, that is..."

Lockon shrugged, "Good point."

"I'll fix Haro." Tieria spoke, but he continued before Lockon could voice a protest. "Trust me. He's in good hands."

Carefully, Tieria slid behind Lockon, making himself comfortable on the bunk, before placing his hands on the other man's shoulders. Gently he began to rub and massage Lockon's shoulders and neck.

"So am I, apparently." the Dynames pilot replied with a mischievous smirk.

He leaned back into the massage, the attention drawing his focus away from the throbbing pain in his skull and to the methodical ministrations on his tense muscles.

After a few minutes passed, Tieria voiced a question that had been bothering him for a bit. "What did you tell Sumeragi?" he asked softly. "Do you wear anything?"

Lockon smirked again and turned his head just enough to look back and up at Tieria. "Want to find out?"

The sudden embarrassed blush was all the reply Lockon needed.

Gently, he pressed his lips to Tieria's own before he turned, effectively pinning Tieria between himself and the bunk headboard.

A bunk really only big enough for one person...

When the kiss had ended, Tieria was looking up at the Dynames pilot. "Not knowing would bother me for days." he replied softly as Lockon settled his hands on Tieria's hips.

"Then..." Lockon whispered, gently kissing Tieria again. "I'll have to show you..."

And as he claimed Tieria's lips again, Lockon's hand hit the cabin's light switch, plunging them into semi-darkness.

* * *

**END**


End file.
